In Your Eyes
by topher353
Summary: A bunch of Riley and Zane inspired stories. This is my first Fanfiction so please tell me what you think
1. Happy Birthday

It was on their second coffee date that Zane confessed his love for being airborne. He said it made him "felt like he was above everything and that all the drama and problems just melted away the higher and higher they went." Knowing this Riley wanting to surprise his boyfriend on his 18th birthday and decided to rent a hot air balloon and they'd have a picnic in the sky. So he rented the balloon, a purple one because it was Zane's favorite color, and arranged a sunset picnic date with Zane only leaving out the fact that said picnic would be in the sky. So everything was set. The food was a check. The hot air balloon was a check. The secret picnic was still a secret. There was only one thing wrong with this plan. Riley was deathly afraid of heights and preferred to stay on the ground.

"_There's no need to be scared. Come one Riley. You are the big football jock and you've handled bigger obstacles' than this. You can do this"_ He thought to himself trying to reassure himself of what he was about to do.

"It's only a balloon. There is no need to be scared. There is no need to be scared" Riley chanted quietly to himself.

He and Zane were driving to Eureka Park where a hot air balloon awaited to hoist them into the air. _"It's only a damn balloon. A big gigantic Balloon. A big gigantic purple balloon of death"_ He thought to himself as he continued to try and convince himself that he could do it.

They pulled up into the park's parking lot and started heading towards the picnic location. Riley made Zane close his eyes as they walked towards the picnic spot. As they arrived and Riley gave Zane the permission to open his eyes, the first thing Zane saw as his eyes tried to adjust from dark to the sunset light was the giant purple balloon. Zane was confused at first but once he put two and two together he and was filled with excitement. "Wow" was all that he could say as he was mesmerized by everything. Riley, on the other hand, was closing his eyes trying not to think about the gigantic purple balloon of death. Zane knew of Riley's aversion for heights ever since he freaked out on the carnival Ferris wheel, so he though it sweet for Riley to even think about doing something like this. So Zane leaned in and kissed his loving boyfriend and said "Thank you Riles. It's perfect."When Riley opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Zane with one of his famous smiles.

All it took was one kiss and that smile and all his doubts, fears, and hesitations faded. Zane was his rock that kept him grounded and he was ready to take on that purple balloon. "Happy Birthday Zane" said Riley as the couple walked hand in hand toward their awaiting balloon and into the sunset.


	2. Dear Journal

This chapter is composed of three journal entries which depicts significant events in Riley's life. Is this any good? Am i way off track?

* * *

Dear Journal,

I can't believe I'm saying this but there is a cute guy in my yoga class. It was my second yoga class and I was focusing on my stretches when all of a sudden I caught the eye of the guy next to me. He was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Hair stylishly messy and the cutest butt I've ever seen. I wonder if he gay. Probably not. I'm probably just attracted to the most unavailable guy. The rules of dating totally changed when I decided to come out of the closet. I mean they have the same idea but are still totally different. Uh… How else could I put it…ummm… regular dating is like playing football but gay dating is like playing baseball. The main concept is still same they're both playing with balls but you wouldn't tackle in the game of baseball. I just don't know how I'm going to do this. I think I'll just play it cool. And try to figure out the rules to this new game. Oh if dating was only so easy.

Dear Journal,

The day started off horribly. I saw Zane in the hallways and tried to explain my situation and why I had to just leave on their first date. I apologized for being an ass and leaving him with the construction security and confessed to him my anger problems and how I'm managing it through classes and yoga. He quickly looked at me and understood. I didn't expect him to forgive me so easily but he did. He then invited me to the LGBT mixer. But with all this being different I just couldn't. I wasn't ready to be in that crowd just yet. I told this to Zane and he disappointingly reminded me that if I continue this I'll be alone.

I just didn't know what to do. I was in quite the predicament. Do I go to the mixer or don't I? Do I lose the chance with the guy I'm crushing on or do I go and whisk him off his feet? I was so torn at the moment that I just needed to clear my head. I finally decided, against the constant subconscious don't do it, to go to the mixer. When I got to the stair of the club I just couldn't do it. I felt it was like a place I wasn't supposed to be in and I was afraid. The only reason why I was here was because I knew Zane would be up there and I couldn't miss my chance. So I tried my second time and nearly cried and had a panic attack while making it only half way p the stairs. Thank god Peter came down and coaxed me to help bring the drinks up with him or I'd never of gotten up there.

Once I got up there it was something that I never imagined. It was just like a regular mixer and nothing too elaborate other than the rainbow colored flag displayed here and there. Once I walked in I immediately saw him and I was nervous in a different way. We exchanged small talk and started to dance. From here on out it was an amazing night. As the mixer ended and everyone started heading out I walked with Zane out to the front to grab him a cab. We exchanged our thoughtful goodbyes and while subtly implying we should have another date, one that's on my turf. Just as he was about to get in to the cab I impulsively kissed him. A million things, both good and bad, in my head were screaming at me they were soon silenced as the only thing I could think about was the boy standing in front of me smiling. It was an amazing night.

Dear Journal,

I'm the worst person in the world right now. I shouldn't have done that. How could I have said that to Zane? How could I have chosen football over my boyfriend? GAHHHHH…..This theory of me being two separate people is confusing and worst yet it is tearing my relationship with Zane apart. I feel as if I'm the worst person in the world. Why am I so afraid to come out and be who I am? Why can't I be both the loving boyfriend and the star quarterback? Do I really care that much about what people think of me? They say that most difficult decisions in life are the most important. I've already chosen and I think I've chosen wrong. The question is will I have a second chance again or is this it? Is this the end of the line?


	3. Courting

Ever since Zane started reading Pride and Prejudice for an English assignment Zane fell in love with the idea of growing up in Victorian-era. He especially liked the idea of a gentleman suitor courting a young lady, or in Zane's case Degrassi's the hot young quarterback. Once summer ended, everything had to go back to how things were before he started dating Riley. Riley had to go back into the closet and they pretended as if nothing happened. Zane was peeved about not being able to show his affection for Riley but he understood. Riley wasn't ready to come out and he a lot going with trying to get the position as QB#1 and even captain. Zane knows that Riley is trying hard to pretend nothing happened this past summer. Every now and then they'd have a chaste romance here and there. Walking out of their algebra class into the halls they'd walk side by side. Just close enough that their hands are barely touching. They share the intimacy of an almost touch say nothing as they walk together; however this moment is then cut short as they part ways to their respected classes. Even though Riley pretended nothing happened this summer Zane deep down knew that Riley was longing to hold Zane's hand again.


End file.
